Due to advantages such as self-illumination, low power consumption, fast response, flexibility, high contrast, wide viewing angle, ultra-thinness, low cost and the like, an organic electroluminescence element is increasingly favored by people. For example, the organic electroluminescence element includes an anode, a cathode and an organic light emitting layer provided between the anode and the cathode, the anode is provided on a side close to a base substrate, and the cathode is provided on a side away from the base substrate.
According to a light emission direction, the organic electroluminescence element is divided into an organic electroluminescence element of a bottom-emission type, an organic electroluminescence element of a top-emission type and an organic electroluminescence element of a bilateral-emission type. The organic electroluminescence element of the bottom-emission type refers to an organic electroluminescence element whose light is emitted from the side of the base substrate (i.e., an anode emission side), the organic electroluminescence element of the top-emission type refers to an organic electroluminescence element whose light is emitted from the top of the element (i.e., a cathode emission side), and the light-emitting element of the bilateral-emission type refers to an organic electroluminescence element whose light is emitted simultaneously from the side of the base substrate and the top of the element (i.e., the anode emission side and the cathode emission side).
Due to a broad fluorescence spectra of an organic light emitting material, it is necessary to introduce an optical microcavity into the organic electroluminescence element, to narrow a full width at half maximum (FWHM) of the emission spectra by a microcavity resonance effect. However, due to a strong selective effect of the optical microcavity on a wavelength, luminance and color coordinates of the emission light of the organic electroluminescence element of the microcavity type change with a viewing angle, and thus a display effect is affected. Therefore, improving a luminance viewing angle characteristic and/or a chrominance viewing angle characteristic of the organic electroluminescence element is an urgent problem to be solved in a display field.